


Loyalty is a Dangerous Game

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Tom Riddle's Diary, morally ambiguous Ron Weasley, morally grey ron weasley, there's a tag you don't see often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: Ron Weasley's loyalty was the always the best thing about him but it could also be the most dangerous....written for an exercise





	Loyalty is a Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-ed.   
I wrote this for an exercise prompt. It wasn't really meant to be uhhh as dark as it seems. 
> 
> Side notes because it's not included: Hermione is in Slytherin, the shade is the diary and Harry is a female but still in Gryffindor.

It’s an almost tangible feeling most days. The jealousy and the words stuck in the back of his throat. 

He hates,  _ hates _ sharing. Isn’t sure if that comes from growing up with so many siblings or if it’s just him. He hates that she smiles at other people, hates that she has other people she calls best friends. 

He had felt so fucking special when she had chosen to be friends with him. Harry Potter, the girl who’s name is whispered in reverence, chose to be friends with him. Here was something that no one else in his family could claim. Someone who was just his. 

But she smiles at other people, hugs Granger with enthusiasm and snarks with the strange shade called Tom. He hates it. He doesn’t trust Granger and he especially doesn’t trust Tom, who stares at Harry with dark eyes. 

The jealousy curls around neck and threatens to choke him. He thinks sometimes that he’s in the wrong house. There’s this bone deep certainty that if someone hurts her then he will destroy them. That he is posed, ready to cross lines for her that he would never have dreamed of crossing before. 

The words lodge in his throat and he chokes them down. The desire to hide her away from the world and protect her threatens to strangle him but he chokes it down. 

He thinks sometimes, that he’s in the wrong house. But no one ever said that Gryffindors couldn’t be possessive. 

  
  



End file.
